You,ve go a mail Polish translation
by Nati104
Summary: Alice namawia pewnego dnia namawia Bellę do wysłania spontanicznych e-mailów. Jak okazuje się e-maile trafiają do Edwarda i Jaspera. Więcej dowiecie się z mojego tłumaczenia lub oryginału.


Bella POV

Usiadłam sama przy stoliku w stołówce, czekając na dwójkę moich przyjaciół, aby do mnie dołączyli, Emmett McCarty i Mary Alice Brandon, która żądała aby nazywać ją po prostu Alice. Uważa, że nic nie jest zwykłe u niej i u Emmetta (... w przeciwieństwie do mnie samej).

- Cześć Bella - Powiedział Mike Newton, zatrzymując się przy moim stoliku.

- Mike - odpowiedziałam, niezainteresowana nim.

Za każdym razem, gdy chciał ze mną rozmawiać, zwykle chodziło o imprezy lub spotkania, aby sprawdzić czy może bym z nim poszła. Ja chciałabym po prostu żeby odpuścił sobie razem z Erickiem Yorkiem i Taylerem Crowleyem. Tak było i tym razem. Mike zapraszał mnie na film.

- Przepraszam Mike - powiedziałam skłonna położyć się na stole - ale obiecałam iść z kimś innym. - I tym razem była to prawda. Miałam pójść z Emmettem na ten film. Zrobiłam mentalną notkę, żeby nie iść na ten pokaz filmu, o którym mówił Mike.

- Och, okej, uch... do zobaczenia później, Bella - powiedział i odszedł.

- Biedny dzieciak - powiedziała Alice kładąc swoją tacę z lunchem naprzeciwko mnie.

- Kiedy on zrozumie, że nie jesteś zainteresowana?

- Zawsze mogę zrobić tak, aby to zrozumiał. - Powiedział Emmett ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, kiedy kładł swój lunch obok mnie.

Zmrużyłam na niego oczy przez sekundę zanim odwróciłam się do Alice.

- Jak poszedł sprawdzian z angielskiego? - Spytałam, marząc aby moje wskazówki jej pomogły.

- Właściwie było dobrze - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem - te twoje małe rady były wspaniałe.

- Mówiłam ci, że w angielskim jestem dobra. - Uśmiechnęłam się z wyższością.

- Łącznie z biologią - dodała Alice otwierając swoją sałatkę.

- Ale nie w wychowaniu fizycznym - dopowiedział Emmett z głupawym uśmiechem.

- Nie każdy jest kupą mięśni* - wymamrotałam, doprowadzając

Alice i Emmetta do śmiechu. Nie byłam najbardziej... pełną gracji osobą w szkole. Więc kiedy nadchodził WF, zwykle byłam wybierana ostatnia albo prosiłam o pozwolenie na przebranie się, szczególnie wtedy gdy mogłabym kogoś uderzyć lub... już to zrobiłam, większość czasu ktoś mnie zastępował.

- Ale nadal jest na dziesięcioprocentowym szczycie w całej szkole.

To coś znaczy - powiedziała Alice, wylewając saszetkę sosu do swojej sałatki następnie zamykając wieczko z powrotem i podając ją Emmettowi - Potrząśnij, proszę. Emmett uśmiechnął się głupawo i wziął pojemnik. Alice przewróciła oczami, kiedy wstrząsnął brutalnie pojemnikiem.

- Dzięki - powiedziała Alice, zabierając go zanim Emmett skończył.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś. - Powiedziałam, przyglądając się sosowej... brei, którą Alice nazywała sałatką.

- To wszystko wystarcza równo dla jednej osoby - odpowiedziała Alice.

- Tak, ale to wygląda... nieapetycznie - powiedziałam.

- Ja mógłbym to zjeść - dodał Emmett, otwierając swój lunch i wyjmując z niego rzeczy.

Alice i ja przewróciłyśmy oczami

- Bez obrazy Emmett... ale ty jesteś facetem - wymamrotałam. - Masz żołądek z ołowiu.

- Dziura bez dna jak mówi moja mama. - Emmett poklepał swój brzuch z uśmieszkiem.

- Mmmhmm - odpowiedziałyśmy z Alice, patrząc na wielką ilość jedzenia, którą zapakowała mu jego mama.

- Ach, kurde! Mama znowu zapomniała o budyniu! - Emmett zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył do środka jego torby.

Podniosłam brew na Alice, która po prostu uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami. Emmett był osiemnastolatkiem, ale czasami zachowywał się jakby miał osiem lat. Emmett z jego masywną sześciostopową sylwetką był w drużynie footballowej i podnoszącej ciężary z tymi jego mięśniami. Ale jego duże, masywne „ja" nie chowało jego delikatnej i zabawnej strony. Raz Alice nazwała Emmetta naszym osobistym misiem i kiedy była chora, albo kiedy byłam w szpitalu, Emmett przysyłał coś misiem na tej rzeczy. Nadal mam zbudowanego misia, którego zrobił Emmett. To były nieporęczne uściski misia (jak Emmett) z dżinsową bluzą z kapturem, białą koszulkę przedstawiająca napis "Ściskający Miś Emmett", czarne spodnie, jasnobrązowe emmettowskie buty, które nosił, szczególnie kiedy chodził na wędrówki i srebrne okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Był tam również mały odtwarzacz muzyki i telefon z misiem. To było zupełnie jak Emmett.

- Masz Emmett - powiedziałam, podając na drugą stronę stolika ciasteczka, które kupiłam wcześniej.

- Aw, dzięki Belly-Bells** - powiedział Emmett, dając mi jednoramienny uścisk, który wyglądał bardziej jak jednoramienny ścisk śmierci.

- Dobra duży chłopaku, rozluźnij uchwyt śmierci - powiedziała Angela Weber, uśmiechając się, gdy usiadła obok Alice. - Potrzebuję mojej partnerki na lekcji - Angela Weber była również moją znajomą i zachowywała zimną krew, gdy siedziała obok Alice i Emmetta, ponieważ ma tendencję do bycia nieśmiałą, a oni są raczej popularni.

- Przepraszam Angela - powiedział Emmett, głupio się uśmiechając, kiedy mnie puszczał.

- Hej Angela - powiedziała Alice, gdy rozcierałam swoją szyję.

- Nadal wybierasz się do Port Angeles w ten weekend? - Spytała Angela, otwierając swój lunch.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedziała zamyślona Alice. - Właśnie myślałam nad pojechaniem do Seattle w następny weekend, więc myślę, że odpuszczę sobie wyjazd do Port Angeles.

- Ach - powiedziała Angela, kiwając głową.

- Alice nadal jesteśmy umówione na dziś wieczór, prawda? - Spytałam, pamiętam, że Alice miała mi pomóc z moją pracą domową z francuskiego.

- Tak, oczywiście - powiedziała Alice ze skinieniem głowy. - Myślałam, że przychodzisz do mojego domu. U ciebie wykręcanie numeru jest strasznie wolne, więc będziemy tam przed tym jak Emmett przestanie wierzyć w Świętego Mikołaja.

- Mówiłem ci, że to jest gruby facet w czerwonym stroju - powiedział Emmett bezpośrednio z buzią pełną jedzenia.

- Ew, Emmett - powiedziała Alice, wzdrygając się. - Nie chcę widzieć twojego jedzenia. - Emmett uśmiechnął się zmieszany.

- Hej to nie moja wina, że mój Internet jest wolny - powiedziałam.

- Jest - odpowiedziała Alice.

- Jak to?

- Okej to nie jest twoja wina, ale Charliego.

Wywróciłam oczami. Mój tata, szeryf Swan, nie był dokładnie, najbardziej... praktyczną osobą naokoło. Był bardziej z tych facetów, którzy woleli być poza domem, szczególnie łowienie ryb z ilością, którą mamy w zamrażarce. Charlie nie mógłby być domatorem jeśli zależałoby to od jego życia. Kiedy przeprowadziłam się tu z powrotem z moim ojcem kilka lat temu, zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo tęskniłam za Forks, Waszyngtonem. Charlie posprzątał mój pokój, ale był tylko odkurzony, wszystko było na tym samym miejscu kiedy byłam mała.

- Dobrze, przyjdę do twojego domu - powiedziałam, wywracając oczami. - Chciałabym szybki Internet dla zmiany.

Alice się uśmiechnęła.

- Ale nie przemeblowanie - dodałam szybko, rozumiejąc to spojrzenie w jej oczach.

Nadęła się, powodując u Angeli i Emmetta śmiech.

Reszta dnia minęła wolno. Byłam bez partnera na biologii... znów.

To nie tak, że nie miałam ofert od innych, aby byli moimi partnerami, ponieważ miałam... od Mike'a (westchnięcie). Ale głównie dlatego, że właśnie został wyznaczony jako mój partner na początku roku... i zdarzyło się tak, że przysłano więcej niż w innych klasach. Więc tak się zdarzyło, że miałam sama pracować, ponieważ robienie tego nie zajmowało mi tyle czasu, co pozostałym.

Ale byłam zadowolona z końca dnia. Szłam do poobijanej ciężarówki, którą kochałam ponad życie, a Alice nienawidziła jej ponad życie. Alice pochodziła z rodziny, która miała... pieniądze, więc miała jaskrawy nowy samochód, markowe ciuchy itp. I tak bardzo jak Alice kochała mnie jak siostrę, nienawidziła mojej ciężarówki i jak ja się ubierałam, które miały skłonności do bycia zwykłymi dla niej. Tak czy siak jechałam moją ciężarówką do domu Alice. Jej dom znajdował się na północy Forks w małym obszarze, który nazwałyśmy Górne Forks, ponieważ domy były tu dość drogie. Były tu też dwa inne, które były droższe od domu Alice, a tak się stało, że były one puste, niezamieszkałe.

Kiedy dojechałam do jej domu, zauważyłam, że mama Alice tam jest. Jej tata jest jedynym prawnikiem w Forks, nie jak gdyby Forks potrzebowało ich więcej, ale pracuje dużo w Port Angeles i Sattle, więc nie ma go przez większość tygodnia, ale na pewno jest w domu w weekendy, które Alice kocha. Mama Alice była kurą domową z południa ziemi, która pochodziła z wyższej klasy rodzin, co wyjaśnia dlaczego ona jest zawsze w domu. Alice ma starszą siostrę, ale się wyprowadziła, wyszła za mąż i ma małą córkę, którą Alice KOCHA ponad życie.

- Myślałam, że słyszałam ryk sławnej ciężarówki Swan. Witaj Bello - powiedziała pani Brandon, uśmiechając się, gdy pomyślałam o kluczu, który dała mi Alice.

- Cześć, pani Brandon - powiedziałam uśmiechając się.

- Jak było w szkole? - Spytała mnie, wycierając swoje ręce w swój fartuch, który podpowiedział mi, że robiła ciasto.

- Było okej - odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami. - Alice będzie tu za kilka minut. Musiała z kimś porozmawiać po szkole.

- Dzięki, że mi powiedziałaś. Chcesz czegoś do picia?

- Nie, poczekam na Alice - odpowiedziałam. - Idę na górę do jej pokoju.

- Oczywiście, kochanie - powiedziała pani Brandon, kiedy wchodziłam po schodach do pokoju Alice.

Pokój Alice bym ogromny, prawdopodobnie mogłyby się tu zmieścić dwie moje sypialnie i jeszcze coś. Skończyłam właśnie wyciągać laptopa Alice na jej biurko, kiedy weszła do pokoju. Jęknęła i upadła na swoje łóżko, a jej torebka i szkolna torba obok niej.

- Nienawidzę matematyki - wymamrotała.

Zachichotałam i powiedziałam jej, że się zgadzam.

- Włączyłaś Internet? - Spytała, podnosząc się na ramionach.

- Tak jest, madame. - Odpowiedziałam jak tylko Internet się włączył.

- Odpuśćmy sobie na chwilę lekcje - wymamrotała i klapnęła z powrotem na łóżko. Zachichotałam.

- Zrobię to, masz pracę domową z matmy? - Spytałam, patrząc na nią.

Przytaknęła energicznie głową. Uśmiechnęłam się, potrząsnęłam głową.

- Napisz e-maila - powiedziała, wstając całkowicie. Popatrzyłam na nią.

- E-mail?

- Tak, co? jakby... psikusowy e-mail albo coś - powiedziała Alice, robiąc minę. -Bądź spontaniczna.

- Er... okej - odpowiedziałam, przygryzając moją wargę, aż weszłam na mój e-mail.

- Och, pozwól mi przynieść mi laptopa - powiedziała, w podskokach wychodząc z pokoju, aby wziąć laptopa jej taty.

Właśnie skończyłam logować się na moim e-mailu, kiedy Alice usiadła ponownie na swoim łóżku, włączając komputer jej taty.

- Okej - powiedziałam, gapiąc się na pusty e-mail przede mną. - Co teraz? -Alice popatrzyła się na mnie spojrzeniem pełnym wściekłości.

- Napisz w „do" adres - powiedziała, wskazując miejsce na ekranie.

- Ale jaki adres? - Spytałam, patrząc się na nią.

- Powiedziałam ci, bądź spontaniczna - odpowiedziała, pisząc coś na laptopie, co powiedziało mi, że logowała się na jej e-mailu.

Popatrzyłam na ekran komputera i zagryzłam wargę. Powoli napisałam PlaySeattlesIvoryKeys*** w e-mailu kropka com.

- Grac Seattle własną kość słoniową kalwiszy? - Spytała Alice, czytając adres.

- Ej to było tak spontaniczne jak tylko mogłam - odpowiedziałam, wzruszając ramionami.

- Jesteś żałosna - powiedziała Alice, wywracając oczami. - Twój pierwszy własny e-mail jest IHeartDebussy**** w e-mailu kropka com

i teraz twój spontaniczny e-mail jest PlaySeattlesIvoryKeys.

- Dobrze jaki jest twój spontaniczny e-mail? - Spytałam, patrząc się wściekle na nią. Uśmiechnęła się.

- EmotionalMeneedHugs ***** - odpowiedziała.

Uniosłam jedną brew.

- Tak, tak, napisz e-mail i potem daj mi go przeczytać -powiedziała Alice, wbijając sobie palce do ekranu komputera.

- Dobrze, dobrze, ale będziesz musiała mi przeczytać twój - powiedziałam, pisząc powitanie.

_**„Cześć."**_

Usiadłam i gapiłamsię na ekran... co teraz? Napisałam.

**_„Cześć. Okej to może wydawać się zupełnie dziwne, że dostajesz tego e-maila i mnie nie znasz... co najmniej myślę, że nie. Ale jakkolwiek, jak powiedziałam to może wydawać się dziwne dla ciebie dostanie tego e-maila i wierz mi, to jest dziwne dla mnie pisanie tego e-maila. Moja przyjaciółka odłożyła odrabianie lekcji i zdecydowała napisać spontaniczne e-maile i nawet myśl, że ona jest mała nie znaczy tego, że nie boje się jej chochlikowatej osobowości. Więc piszę e-mail na chybił trafił dla jej zadowolenia. Prawda, że jestem wspaniałą przyjaciółką nie? Wiem, że nie odpowiesz, więc utrzymuję chaotyczność._**

**_Mam 18 lat, jestem kobietą, najwyraźniej żywa i oddycham przynajmniej tak było jak ostatnio sprawdzałam. Mieszkam w deszczowym Forks w Waszyngtonie gdzie słońce świeci tylko niewielką ilość dni. Oczywiście kocham muzykę klasyczną i zakładam, że i ty kochasz muzykę klasyczną, patrząc na twój adres e-mail, prawda?"_**

- Skończyłam. - Powiedziała Alice.

- Nie wiem, jak to zakończyć... - Powiedziałam, przygryzając wargę.

- Przeczytaj mi to.

Przeczytałam jej mój e-mail i spojrzałam na nią.

- Boisz się mojej chochlikowatej strony? - Zapytała, uśmiechając się nieco z wyższością.

- Och, zamknij się! - Przerwałam jej. - Jak powinnam to zakończyć?

- Napisz teraz tak, aby miał powód, żeby odpisać. Np. chcesz wiedzieć, jeśli nazwa jego e-mailu ma coś z nim związanego. – Powiedziała Alice.

Przytaknęłam i napisałam zakończenie:

_**„Więc teraz masz powód do odpisania, ponieważ chciałabym wiedzieć, jeśli nazwa Twojego e-mailu ma coś wspólnego z Tobą. Chodzi mi o to, że wiele e-mailów nie ma nic związanego z ich właścicielami, więc chciałabym wiedzieć, jeśli jesteś inny."**_

- Powinnam napisać „z poważaniem" na koniec? – Spytałam, moje palce nadal czekały przy klawiszach.

- Nie, napisz coś spontanicznie!

- Alice, zbieram się na spontanicznie palnięcie – powiedziałam, ale napisałam inne zakończenie.

_**„****Uściski,**_

_**B.S."**_

Przeczytałam to, co przed chwilą dodałam i popatrzyłam na Alice, która zaczęła pękać ze śmiechu.

- B.S. – Powiedziała pomiędzy śmiechem. – To jest takie śmieszne!

- Och, zamknij się – powiedziałam, wywracając oczami. – Zawsze mogę zmienić na I.S. albo I.M.S.

- Nie, nie. Zostaw to. – Odpowiedziała, wachlując swoją twarz. – Chciałabym zobaczyć, co ta osoba miałaby do powodzenia.

- Dobrze, dobrze. – Powiedziałam. Wahałam się przez chwilę przed wciśnięciem guzika

„Wyślij". Czując wzrok Alice w środku głowy, westchnęłam i kliknęłam. Poczekałam minutę na „błąd", mówiący mi o tym, że adres e-mail był

nieaktualny, ale kiedy on nie przychodził, oczy otworzyły mi się szeroko. TO BYŁ PRAWDZIWY ADRES E-MAIL?!

- Tu jest mój e-mail. – Powiedziała Alice.

**_„Cześć. Hola. Umm..._**

**_– Myśli o innych formach „cześć". – Ooo! Aloha! :D Okej, więc ja i moja przyjaciółka lubimy pisac spontaniczne emaile do ludzi. I wiesz co?! Ty jesteś jednym z dwóch szczęśliwców! Tak! Czy to nie wspaniałe?! Mam zamiar być Twoją przyjaciółką. I jako mój nowy przyjaciel, musisz odpisać, ponieważ nie chcesz, abym była smutna, a później byłabym jedyną, która potrzebowałaby uścisku, a nie Ciebie. A tak poza tym to mam 17 lat, podobna do chochlika i nie mogę się _DOCZEKAC _wiadomości od ciebie! Uściski, Alice."_**

- Łał... Alice, to jest bardzo... Twoje. – Powiedziałam, mrugając.

- Tak, i nie dostałam wiadomości o błędzie, więc adres był przekonywujący. Zastanawiam się, kto dostał e-mail. – Powiedziała, myśląc.

- Ktokolwiek to jest, musi myśleć, że jesteśmy stuknięte. – Odpowiedziałam, przytakując. – A teraz odróbmy lekcje.

- Dobrze, dobrze. – Odpowiedziała, nadąsana.

Więc kiedy Alice i ja pracowałyśmy nad naszą pracą domową, którą wcześniej odłożyłyśmy, gdzieś, ktoś otwierał nasze e-maile. Właśnie w tym momencie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*W oryginale muscle maschine -maszyna mięśni. Pomyślałam, że tak będzie lepiej brzmiało.

**Brzuczek-Bella -uznałam, że lepiej brzmi w oryginale.

*** Grac Seattle kość słoniową klawisze- nazwy e-maili będę podawała po angielsku.

****Ja serce Debussy

*****Uczuciowy ja potrzebujący uścisków.


End file.
